


[podfic] Cool Down

by Kess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's got a very peculiar way to cool himself down when he gets worked up, and when Mustang finds out about it, he takes advantage of it to conduct a little experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cool Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037801) by [queerstang (rosethomass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethomass/pseuds/queerstang). 



This is a podfic of Queerstang's RoyEd fic Cool Down, and the fic itself is like a+++++ quality, I love it lots, and I don't really think I've done it justice. Also, my very first attempt at voices, I believe. Hopefully I'll get better with practice.

 

[this is the mp3 file. To download, please right click and select 'save link as', to stream, please just click the link :D](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cool%20Down%20by%20Queerstang.mp3) (size: 20MB)

 

[this is the m4a file. To download, please right click and select 'save link as'](kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cool%20Down%20by%20Queerstang.m4a) (size: 13MB)

 

heaps and heaps of thanks to Paraka for hosting :)

 

I hope you have as much fun listening to this as I have had recording it!

 

EDIT: [here's the audiofic archive entry :)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cool-down)


End file.
